


Bend

by cancellable



Series: Prompts and requests [2]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gender stuff discussed, Lipstick, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancellable/pseuds/cancellable
Summary: Would it have been easier? Would he have been more beautiful?
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: Prompts and requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192481
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Bend

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt. Sister lover_  
>  cw. genderbendy dirty talk that is a bit cissexist but uh, it doesn't trigger my own dysphoria so hopefully it's detached enough to be safe, mentioning it just in case, stay safe friends <3! also a bit of preg talk.

Noel wasn't sure where the damn thing had come from, but it probably belonged to one of the groupies.

It happened in slow motion, Noel locked the door after the last intruder walked out of their room _'Why are you sharing, haha?'_ and turned around to find Liam standing by the dresser, looking at the lipstick tube in his hand. He threw a quick look at Noel and then simply strode closer to the mirror, applying it over his already plush, red, far-too-tempting lips.

After they locked eyes once Liam was done, nothing else happened in slow motion.

This tour had been a lovefest already. They hadn't spent more than 12 hours without getting off one another, but they normally didn't go all the way. But now, Liam was pliant under Noel, taking him like they did this three times a day. His lipstick was smeared all over and he'd left messy red prints all down Noel's face and neck.

He was a vision of debauchery and perfection as gentle moans escaped his throat, head thrown back, trembling every time Noel hit his prostate. His hair was longer this tour, and he'd finally learned to shave properly. It's not that Noel had never thought about it, it's not even that he would prefer it if Liam had been a girl... but God, right now, the fluttery eyelashes, the high-pitched moans, Liam's fingernails raking down his back, fucking into him all wet and warm... Noel could see the benefits of Liam having a pretty little cunt that would always be ready to take him. 

It was like Liam read his mind, looking back at him, mouth slack, poutier than usual. Whispering in a far-too-soft voice, "You like that? like how wet I am?"

The words sent a spike of arousal so intense that Noel had to close his eyes and still for a second. God, he did. With his eyes closed he could almost picture girl-Liam, still taller than him, not that much more slender, little breasts with perky nipples that would brush against his own chest when he fucked her.

She'd still sing his songs. Everybody would still want to fuck her. She'd probably let them. She'd only love _him_ though.

Noel wasn't ready yet, tethering way too close to orgasm still, but Liam was never known for being patient. He started squirming down, fucking himself on Noel's cock and it was too much. When he started talking again, in that same gentle voice, Noel lost all ability to think and hold back. "Shoulda worn a rubber, you're gonna knock up your little sister..."

He fucked into his imaginary sister's cunt, hard and fast thrusts as he got closer and closer. Liam was a moaning mess. Falling apart as he took him deep, chanting "Yes, c'mon... fill me up." 

As Noel came, Liam contracted around him, nowhere near his own orgasm, holding Noel through it and still moaning gently - Noel would have made a clever joke about how realistic the experience was (what with Liam not coming) but he loved his brother, so he pulled out and wrapped one hand around his brother's cock and shoved the fingers of his other hand inside him - bit of both worlds as he maneuvered to find the spot that would make Liam come hard, and fast, and male. 

After it was done and Liam had licked up his come off Noel's hand, after Noel had wiped his fingers across the tender flesh of Liam's belly, once his brother had fallen asleep, looking like a perfect angel and he could feel exhaustion take him over, he could only wonder... If Liam had been a girl, would it have been easier? Would he have been more beautiful?

He doesn't think the answer would be yes. He knows for a fact, though, he would love her.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt? Get you a fic (hopefully) through [my tumblr](https://cancellablex.tumblr.com/)! xx


End file.
